The abonomation shows up
by CMDR-Sweeper
Summary: A Russian style sabotage operation is carried out against the toughest competitor in the World Cup. Can he recover and get back in the game in time?
1. Introduction

Project S had ended and the following season of the World Cup races of the 2006 season were finished, the 2007 season would be the season to carry the mountain pass celebration races and the 2008 was the season that had been predicted to become the toughest and the one with the fiercest competition of them all as there were some new and more powerful competitors showing up in all classes.  
Also because several old stars were planning a massive comeback to the real World Cup deal, although some of the contenders had signed on for the 2007 season.  
The 2007 season was uncertain but for the GT-U class the majority of the bets were on the heroes from previous year, that was Sweeper and Carlos who had come close in almost all battles they had been having.

The neverending sub bet on who was going to win the next race of the two rivals was probably the most risky bet you could ever do in the World Cup as their performance was so close that the smallest error, failure or change in conditions could change the outcome quickly.  
The rest of the contenders in the GT-Unlimited class were still far away from matching the two crazy drivers so no wonder they were the favorite amongst those who placed bets.  
However their road into the World Cup had been a hard road to walk, getting into the event was the easy part, getting the machinery dialed in right for the competition was the hard part.  
Sweeper had gathered a lot of knowledge running the classes starting out with the GT300 due to the fact that he didn't qualify for GT-Stock as that class was reserved for really slow cars and it was also the class that had the strictest regulations on how the cars were to be designed and look like.

In fact there was no reasons why the GT-S was so strict compared to the other classes but judging from the competition lists you could see that the GT-S class had very few contenders compared to the higher classes like the GT300, GT500 and GT1000 with the GT-U at the top.  
Once upon time there was a suggestion within the World Cup to introduce a GT700 or GT800 class but that was dropped quickly as it was not fitting in the system and most vehicles that moved out of the GT500 always boosted up to 900 HP rather quickly.  
The checkup of a cars performance was always done pre race in the lower classes below GT-U with restrictors being used in the GT-S.  
To keep everything as close to street racing as possible demands for safety equipment were never put in place, however spectator positions were greatly revised after the accident that Kenneth and a Supra was involved in.  
Only the GT-S had strict rules for rollcages and other types of security equipment of all the classes.  
GT-Unlimited was very much like its name instituted, it was free for all but there was ONE rule that existed and there had been records of people breaking it.

That specific rule stated that sabotage was completely unacceptable and illegal! And the punishment for breaking that rule was being banned from all World Cup events.  
Sinjo once participated in the GT500 but was banned when he was caught red handed while attempting sabotage at an opponent's car.  
There had been other bans put out through the history of the World Cup, and Kenneth was an example of a ban done by publicity reasons before the spectator positions were revised and repositioned.

The World Cup was not a stable event by any means, it had fallen apart 2 times and speculants were foreseeing a new breakup soon in the future.  
The usual reason for it was the financing aspect of the event as the majority of the commercial and sponsor money never made it out to the general public like regular racing did.  
It was specifically aimed at those who had interest in street racing and those who knew about it.  
Also through time the sponsors had developed ways of keeping the police out of the event or occupied so they could do their street racing in peace without being interrupted.  
For the mountain passes, this was not an issue but whenever they were having events at motorways or in industrial areas it was an issue they could not look past.  
Race track events were usually done as a track rental for a few days, which was costy when you consider they had famous race tracks in the list like the Nurburgring Nordschliefe.


	2. Preparations

Sweeper had chosen to stay in Japan with Sakura at least until and during the World Cup 2007 series since then he wouldn't have to worry about shipping his car back and forth.  
Of course Sweeper never quit his job as a mercenary during his stay in Japan so even though his car stayed in Japan, it didn't mean that Sweeper were staying there forever.  
Weather he was lecturing on security for corporations or out fighting with a gun on a battlefield it still remained the same and it was something he just couldn't quit over night or maybe he could never quit.  
And Sakura had understood that, but at the same time Sakura had told Sweeper that the same thing went for her love for racing and her hate for losing a race.  
It was a somewhat weird predicament they both faced but they understood each other on that aspect maybe because they both were racers.

This particular night Sweeper had returned with his FD after scouting out another mountain pass that was going to be included in the upcoming World Cup season in 1 month so it was all about preparing for the races.  
It was not only Sweeper who had thought the same thoughts, a lot of the other World Cup racers had either rented or purchased apartments in Japan and were performing the same checkups, while street racing fanatics stayed up late at nights to just catch a flash of the contenders running the courses.  
Even Carlos had thought the same route, although he raced at times during the night to morning that there would be no spectators except the real hardcore ones that stayed up all night in hope to see something.

Sweeper got in and found Sakura watching TV.

"Hello Sakura-chan! I hope that was the right title." Sweeper said as he walked in through the door.

"You are catching on a few things when it comes to Japan, Sweeper." Sakura replied only taking her eyes off the TV for a short second.

"What are you watching?" Sweeper asked.

"A DVD that I just had to pickup at the store today. Best Motoring's RX-7 VS GT-R, I think you will have some interest in it as well as some experience." Sakura said with a smile.

Sweeper just laughed as he remembered a certain black GT-R and it's whacky driver.  
A driver that he was known for duking it out with on the track and off the track and they often hanged out together.

"The Series 8 RX-7 is really a masterpiece of engineering you know." Sweeper commented as a FD blasted across the screen in a battle.

"Why else would you buy one? Heh, well the NSX is better during the corners as you can clearly see here." Sakura said and changed camera angle using the remote to access some special DVD features.

"Well Sakura, but then let us look at the initial purchase price of the car and who can get the most power with an X amount of money spent on tuning. Or do you want to see it in practical terms?" Sweeper said with a smile to Sakura.

"Well... You may be correct there, but the NSX has a special thing about it that the FD will never have. THAT is something that Chang, Koji, Sam and me agree about. Why else would we be blasting around in a Honda NSX' like there was no tomorrow?" Sakura said as a counter question.

"I think we really should do a little battle sometime Sakura!" Sweeper replied.

"Like I said earlier on Akina before the date, Anytime, Anywhere Sweeper-kun!" Sakura said with a large grin.

"Well try me tomorrow Sakura, not tonight I am exhausted after the run on Akagi, I managed to dodge the ex RedSuns members from blocking the course for me. But then I ran into Takahashi Keisuke and Iwase Kyoko who of course blocked my path very well." Sweeper explained.

"Blocked it? But why did they do that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, to be honest Keisuke thought it was some other guy who was running their pass. The Takahashi's are very protective of their local ground and I have heard that other competitors in the World Cup have had problems practicing there. Although when Keisuke saw it was me we stood for a hour talking together, with Kyoko too of course." Sweeper said.

"Talking? What in gods name did you talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't it obvious Sakura?" Sweeper asked as a counter question.

"Still the same old subject as all RX-7 owners chats about when they meet... The rotary engine and everything about it." Sakura said while snickering.

"Correct! We talked a lot of 4 rotor engines as well as the current rotary drag record and the previous one that had been set. Rotorhead talk..." Sweeper replied before he went silent.

Sakura just nodded before they both turned their attention to the TV again where the NSX and the RX-7 were leading on a R34 GT-R in the rain.  
It was a pretty interesting battle to watch, although the two had a common car as their rival, the GT-R!

-----------------------------

On the mountain pass outside Tokyo, one of the passes that was interresting to drive but was denied for use in World Cup mainly because of the fact that it was Sinjo's home course and God knows what he might do or have done to the course to trap his opponents.  
It was also a safety precaution as Sinjo might think about tampering and knocking out a few opponents before the World Cup season might begin.

However that night the team had gathered at the top with a white Supra and a white NSX parked along the guardrail.  
Sinjo was sitting on the guardrail as Norio got out of his Supra.

"So Sinjo, have you see our special guest tonight?" Norio asked.

"Special guest?" Sinjo replied puzzled.

"He called up ahead and told us to gather here, he said we might be able to help him do something, and he thinks we will have interest in doing it as well." Norio replied.

"Did he say who he was?" Sinjo asked.

"No, he didn't unfortunatly. But he said he would show up here around this time..." Norio replied and paused as he heard a loud engine sound.

The sound was very familiar to Norio, it was of a Straight 6 with the displacement of 3 litre.  
The very same engine Norio had in his Toyota Supra.  
Up the hill came a red MK4 Toyota Supra, same model as Norio just in red instead of white.  
The Supra passed them before it braked hard and did a power over turn to turn around and roll back towards Norio.  
As soon as the Supra had parked a Russian figure got out of the Supra and looked at Norio.

"So you did actually show up and waited for me? I wasn't so sure you would do that." The Russian said.

"Cut to the point Russian man, we do not have all night." Sinjo said.

"Just call me Krugov! Well I am sure you are Sinjo right?" Krugov said with a smile as he pointed at Sinjo.

"You got that right, and this is our team leader Norio Takeshi." Sinjo said and pointed at Norio.

"Ok, well Norio may have a great interest in carrying out this little scheme I got going for the next World Cup season." Krugov started with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Norio asked.

"Well we have a common thorn in our side that I would like removed although of different reasons. If my memory serves me correctly Sinjo, it was Sweeper who saw your attemptive sabotage and got you banned from the World Cup. Norio since you are going to run in GT-U the next year and the fact that when Sweeper teams up with Carlos he becomes stupidly fast so for you winning the 2006 season is very slim... Am I right so far?" The Russian said.

"Right on the dot, but what the hell are you going to do with that?" Sinjo asked.

"My solution is simple as it is so Russian. Come over here." Krugov said.

Krugov turned around and walked towards the rear of his red Supra.  
Norio and Sinjo followed Krugov and as Krugov opened the trunk to reveal a large case.  
Krugov pulled out a small key and unlocked it before he opened it to reveal something that shocked both Norio and Sinjo.

"What the hell is that? Is that what I think it is?" Sinjo asked.

"This is the Russian good stuff! RPG-7V with some rather nasty warheads that I am sure will get the job done." Krugov said with a smile.

"You know that this will count towards sabotage in the World Cup right?" Norio gave Krugov a serious look as he asked him.

"Sabotage? Who is talking of sabotage here? It is not my fault that some whacko or maybe some gang members fires an RPG..." Krugov gave off an evil grin.

Sinjo and Norio did the same thing before the both of them bursted into laughter.  
The two laughed for a while until Sinjo got serious again.

"Well, we cannot use any of our cars as they will be recognized rather quickly." Sinjo said.

"Indeed, that's the point where I need your help! I hear you got a fair bit of stocks in Toyota, Norio and that is where all your funds comes from?" Krugov asked as he closed the case.

"Well I am not going to deny that. Call me a capitalist but I don't really care." Norio replied.

"I am not here to blame you for that Norio. But you have the means of getting a vehicle that cannot be tracked to any of us, maybe fresh of the factory line or whatever or a quick loan without getting the cops involved. We only need it for approx 1 hour to carry out this." Krugov said.

"Well I could get a 4 door sedan without much problems if that is what you desire..." Norio said.

"Fine then, here is my number, give me a call when you got everything straight. I'll give you further details where we can meet and when so that we can carry this out as smoothly as possible" Krugov said while giving Norio a card and closing the trunk.

"I suppose we will be talking some more in the future then." Krugov smiled as he got into his Supra and took off.

"With Sweeper out of the game... I doubt he can have his FD ready at least not for this season and without Sweeper, Carlos is pretty much a cake walk or at least along those lines in comparison to taking them on together." Norio said as he put the card in a pocket.

"It is going to be fun to finally settle that little grudge with that FD Geezer! I thought he would be careful around me after I made him crash once but no he still walks the same path. But this time he will not get off that easy." Sinjo said while giving off an evil smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors notes: Now you may wonder when this will get down to the point of the title? Well it is coming and it is coming soon so stay tuned for it.  
It may be a twist you were not prepared for...**


	3. A bad dream

Sweeper had been out the entire evening this time hanging out with Carlos chatting cars all the evening.  
The clock ticked in at 2300 hours or 11 PM in whatever unit you preferred and the night was quiet.  
Sweeper put his key in the door and twisted it before opening the door, just as he was about to step inside his house when his instinct told him to turn around.  
As he turned around he saw a black 4 door sedan slow down a lot as it passed the house and what was coming out the rear window and the firing sound was dangerously familiar.

Sweeper's response to the threat was quick and Sweeper screamed out one word as he threw himself in through the entrance door.

"RPG!"

Sakura were working in the kitchen at the moment she heard Sweeper crash in through the door yelling something that would be very cryptic to her.  
Unlike Sweeper, Sakura had never put her foot on the battlefield, and never even welded any proper firearm, sure those guns you find at the theme parks and such but never seen or heard a true weapon of war fire until now.  
The rocket left the car and swooshed across the garden at incredible speed before crashing into the blue 98 Type RS and exploding in intense force.  
As the FD was never engineered as a combat vehicle it didn't stand a chance against the massive explosion and it shredded the car in an instant as well as igniting the fuel onboard causing a lethal inferno with flying shrapnel.  
Sweeper had dived inside and could hear the wall outside next to the stairway become peppered with pieces of glass, aluminum and shattered carbon fibre.  
The particles may not have been big ones but they could have been lethal nevertheless as the explosion sent them flying through the air at insane speeds.  
Sakura's reaction to the bang was dropping the plates she were holding and dived for the floor as parts of the car shattered the kitchen windows and rained in across the kitchen.

The entire event didn't last very long, but for Sakura and Sweeper it felt like minutes although it was just a second.  
As Sweeper turned around to look out the door, all he saw was the trail of smoke from the RPG leading towards the black 4 door sedan that was now accelerating away extremely quickly.  
Instinctive reaction for Sweeper was to reach inside his jacket and pull out the Czech pistol and prepare for a shot at the attacking car.  
But he was too late, it was already out of range, and Sweeper were lacking the tools to reach out far enough as they were inside the house and running in to get something like a M-16A4 would be useless as the sedan would be gone by the time he got out again.

Sweeper shook his head and holstered the pistol and turned towards his FD.  
The wreck that was in the driveway was not in any way resembling a 98 Type RS anymore, all the money and time Sweeper had spent with his car was all gone in an instant.  
All he could do was watch the flames from the burning race gas consume the vehicle but that quickly stopped as he saw the kitchen windows were shattered and heard Sakura scream.

"Oh god!" Sweeper thought and ran inside as quickly as however humanly possible.

Sweeper crashed through the doors he could open and those that didn't open quickly enough were kicked off their hinges in a brutal soldier manner.  
Nothing was going to delay the now terrified and angry mercenary from reaching his target, the kitchen door was the last barricade in Sweeper's way.  
It was one of the doors that were closed and that Sweeper mistook for being locked and from Sakura's angle the door flew open so fast that she wondered if it was God himself that was walking through it.  
On the floor Sakura were lying covering her head as the floor around her and Sakura were covered in glass and carbon fibre pieces.  
However she had been lucky as the parts didn't carry much velocity so it was just minor wounds if any at all.

"You ok Sakura?" Sweeper asked.

"What the... What in GODS name was that?" Sakura managed to spit out as she got up attempting to remove the remaining pieces of shrapnel and glass from her body.

"Somebody decided to hold a barbeque party with my car as the grill! Using Russian hardware to make the transformation of course!" Sweeper said angrily.

"Better call the fire department and the police then." Sakura said and she went for the phone.

"Maybe an ambulance as well Sakura, just to make sure you are ok. I need to call someone as well, Carlos. I said I would go crusing with him this weekend, it doesn't look like that is going to happen now." Sweeper said angrily as he left the kitchen and fished out his cellphone and dialled the number.

On the other end a familiar voice picked up the phone.

"Hey Sweeper, why are you calling me now? Something wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Something is VERY wrong Carlos! We will have to cancel the plans for the weekend." Sweeper replied sounding angry.

"What is wrong Sweeper?" Carlos asked sounding suspicous.

"Some assholes who I never caught who, they were toasted my car with an RPG! The fire department and the police are on the way now though." Sweeper replied.

"SAY WHAT! Hang on." Carlos hung up abruptly.

"What the hell was that Carlos?" Sweeper said out loud as he looked at his cellphone before putting it back in his pocket.

Sweeper then went back to Sakura that had hung up after making the emergency call.  
She was having a weird look in her face as Sweeper stood in the door that was pretty much totalled after Sweeper barging into the kitchen fearing that Sakura was hurt.

"Just what the hell was that and what the hell is this?" Sakura asked.

"I say we go out in the living room and talk about it. It is more comfortable and a bit away from the debris. The car is in no danger of igniting the house so we should be safe, neither will it explode anymore that it has allready." Sweeper said and turned around to begin walking towards the living room.

Sakura just shook her head and followed him before the two of them sat down on the couch around the table.

"Now answer my question JOHN!" Sakura said angrily.

"I cannot tell you who it was, because I do not know all that I saw was the recieving end of a RPG-7 and a black 4 door sedan that I could have sworn was a Toyota. The reason I shouted RPG in the hallway was an instinctive reaction and can usually be translated to take cover. But to be honest I was expecting that RPG to be targeted against me and not my car, so whoever did it had something else in mind." Sweeper replied calmly.

"Could it be the Yakuza that has come to take revenge upon you?" Sakura asked slightly calmer.

"That would be my first guess, I have yet to make up a 2nd and 3rd guess so I am sorry but that is all I know right now. As for who else would think of carrying out such an operation here against me I do not know. Sure there are quite a few corporations that wants me dead for several reasons but most of them wouldn't do it here in Japan and much less that close to our house." Sweeper replied.

"I have never heard a weapon or seen an explosion like that, let alone view it this close." Sakura said calmly.

"Yeah, this all feels like some really bad dream. Problem is I got that specific adrenaline rush withdrawal thingies so I know it is damn real. Too damn real." Sweeper replied calmly.

Sweeper arose from the couch then he went upstairs where he stayed for a while before he came down welding an ID card.  
He went over to the couch and showed the ID to Sakura.

"When the police starts asking questions please refer to me by this name. I know it sounds way off but it is the best for both you and me and everyone else." Sweeper said.

"You want me to call you by this name? Not a problem, but I guess there was a lot of truth that there was quite a lot of dirt that came with your territory." Sakura said as she memorized the name.

The fire department arrived and so did a certain mexican crazy driver, although he arrived before the others due to his crazy driving.  
Carlos ran up the stairs past all the debris and into the living room where he found Sweeper and Sakura.

"You really weren't joking! Your car is burning in the driveway... Are you two allright?" Carlos started off with an slightly shocked voice before he slowed down on the final part as he saw the internal door damage caused by Sweeper.

"It could have been much worse Carlos! Now hurry up over here, the cops will probably ask you a few questions too..." Sweeper started but was interrupted by Carlos.

"I know, I know that allready. Here is my current ID." Carlos said as he walked over to the two and slammed an ID card on the table.

"Well this is mine, get used to it." Sweeper said and presented Carlos with a similar card.

The two traded cards to have a closer look and studied them carefully.

"Laurence Taylor? Was that really your best effort?" Carlos asked as he viewed the card.

"What about you Marco Sanchez!" Sweeper replied.

"It is all about blending in with the crowd you know." Carlos said with a smile.

The two crazy drivers just laughed at each other, it was common procedure for them to go under false ID's.  
However it was the classic man on the street false ID cards, if they decided to check up on them the details were really existing in the databases so they would not arise suspiscion at all.  
That was why Sweeper and Carlos had managed to stay hidden from almost anybody that decided to look for them.  
The police arrived and the two put their ID cards in the wallet and awaited the police to come in through the door.

Sweeper and Sakura played the shocked pair that had been hit by something really awful.  
Carlos played the role as a friend of the victims fairly well.  
Outside the fire department were on teh job of extinguishing the fire in the RX-7, it was a difficult job as race gas contained oxygen as well as fuel for it burn.  
The police on the other hand were busy noting down the story of Marco and Laurence as well as Sakura Tanaka.  
It was the same nevertheless, somebody had passed by in the street in a 4 door sedan, fired a rocket launcher at the car then driven off in great speed.  
No details on the car or the weapon that had been used were given to the police, that was something Sweeper and Sakura were keeping to themselves.  
The interviews kept on during the night before the police left, the fire department managed to extinguish the fire in the RX-7 but when Sweeper got out to view the car there was nothing worthy of salvage.

The body was all burned out, the carbon fibre were gone from the explosion what was left of aluminium on the frame was melted into weird shapes by the intense heat.  
A look in the engine bay revealed reshaped rotor housings and something had clearly seen better days, it was now practically useless.  
The interior was following the same story, it was gone and only some twisted pieces of aluminium remained here and there as well as some pools of melted plastic told the tale that once this was a car with proper interior.  
The rear end of the car had suffered the majority of the damage as it was where the gas tank with the race gas was located and it was missing in fact the body of the RX-7 was gone like somebody had cut it in half.  
The heat had been intense, the stones in the driveway carried marks of that as well as the grass on the lawn nearby.

"My car... It really is done for now." Sweeper said slowly as the fire department and police drove away.

"Don't worry Sweeper, I am sure we can find a new 98 Type RS for you." Carlos said while laying a hand on Sweeper's shoulder.

"I'll help you in the hunt, I'll call a few contacts and get a new 98 Type RS that you can enjoy, same color and at any mileage you want. HECK I am sure I can dig up one that is so damn new that it is nearly criminal." Sakura said in an effort to comfort Sweeper.

"It is not that easy, the World Cup begins in one month. I cannot get a competeable FD in 1 month and certainly not adjust myself to it although that is the LEAST of my problems." Sweeper said.

"I think I understand what you mean Sweeper." Carlos said as he recalled what the issue would be.

"Yes Carlos, I cannot get the 4WD differentials customized in time. Heck they will hardly have time to begin with the forging, then we got all the weight reduction work, the transmission, the rear differential that is a chapter for itself, the interior. EVERYTHING, it is going to take a long while to get such a car up and running again in the time allotted." Sweeper said with a sad expression.

"But is it all possible to recreate the same FD?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I can recreate it all right if I get a proper FD to use as base. But not within 1 month, it is just impossible, no matter how hard I try." Sweeper said.

"You were insured right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I were, heck I insured it against almost ANY kind of incident I might get into. Even alien incursions to the vehicle it was insured against. Don't ask where or who made me chose such a full coverage policy." Sweeper replied to Sakura.

"Well if it is a problem with the World Cup 2007 season that will begin soon I got a few cars around that you can use. Heck if you want you can borrow my black R32 with 800 HP that I have stockpiled in the US. Although I have another car there that might interrest you." Carlos started.

"Nah, I got a vehicle I can use, but it is so unorthodox and the fact that it is an paradox deluxe. It goes against everything I have been saying and doing for the past few years." Sweeper started.

"I have told you and I will allways tell you this: You are a walking paradox, Sweeper." Carlos replied.

"You obviously do not believe me Carlos, let's book a flight ticket to Istanbul tomorrow and I will show you both what is so special and unorthodox about it." Sweeper said.

"DEAL!" The both of them replied together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors notes: Now this you hadn't suspected would happen now did you?  
Well it is the beginning so to speak, Chapter 4 will reveal it all so if your curiosity is high you will definitly stay tuned.**


	4. The car paradox

The next days afternoon the three of them were driving a rental car down to the docks of Istanbul towards a warehouse Sweeper had picked out.  
It was not a large warehouse but sufficient for the purpose Sweeper had for it, to hide a car from everyone's eyes and of course in an attempt to forget it.  
Which was clear when Sweeper went into his shack to move the desktop and peel open a board in the floor to get a warehouse key.

"So it is in here I take it?" Carlos asked pointing at the door of the warehouse Sweeper had stopped the rental car next to.

"Yes it is..." Sweeper said slowly and got out of the car.

"Why did you try to forget this car? You had lots of cars parked in that hangar at your airport." Sakura asked as she got out of the car.

"Like I said, nobody knows of this car, well most people think that I sold it those who knew of it. Not even Jane knows that this car still exists." Sweeper said slowly.

Sweeper walked over to the door and inserted the key and twisted it.  
The lock gave off a click sound and Sweeper went to open the door and on the inside it was fairly dark.  
Carlos and Sakura stepped inside as Sweeper turned on the lights and the warehouse revealed a car parked in the center with it's front towards them and the main door.  
Sakura's response was a weird look at Sweeper while Carlos on the other gave off a shocked look.

"I told you it was a true paradox!" Sweeper replied.

Carlos walked around the car and took a look at the rear of the familiar car to him.

"You son of a bitch Sweeper! So this was your 4WD system test bed eh?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, I had to analyze how the ATTESA ET-S Pro reacted to several different conditions and variables. So I purchased another Bayside blue R34 GT-R Vspec, most people that knows I had a test bed thinks that was the car I sold McClintock... But that is wrong, it was this car." Sweeper said tracing a finger along the body of the car.

"You really did a thorough test on it. This car has a widebody kit and a whole different rear wing than the original." Carlos said as he walked over the car in detail.

"Still, I do not get the abonomation part of this." Sakura said looking puzzled.

Sweeper's response was not in words but in actions, quickly unlocking the door and getting into the car.  
He put the key in the ignition and stepped on the clutch and turned the key.  
The start motor cranked the engine a few times before it woke up to life spewing out a good amount of black smoke and idling at 1000 RPM.

"A GT-R is NOT supposed to make a BRAP BRAP BRAP sound like this one does. I think I get what's the thing here." Carlos said and sighed.

Sweeper popped the hood as Sakura obviously didn't understand what Carlos were trying to say.  
Knowers of a certain car would have recognized the exhaust sound but Sakura did not.  
As Sweeper got out and opened up the hood so Sakura got see, she realized the entire abonomation part of the car.

"A 4 ROTOR GT-R! With a turbo!" Sakura screamed out.

"Yes, do you understand now why this is an abonomation? Why it is no longer a GT-R?" Sweeper asked.

"It is still a GT-R, but with a new meaning... GT-Rotary!" Carlos said while laughing slightly.

"I guess you are right Sweeper, you have allways said the GT-R is a crappy understeering heavy ass car to wedge around corners. I have lost count on how many times you have been saying that." Sakura said to Sweeper.

"Well Sweeper, if you are serious about using this for the 2007 season then you can expect us to be called the GT-R rivals or something along those lines. Keisuke will partly hate and love you while God Foot will probably call you the rotary rocket with true traction!" Carlos said while smiling.

"Still it doesn't feel like this is me after all." Sweeper said as he gave the car a sad look.

"Remembering your car park, does it tempt you to return to that Pontiac Trans Am? All straightaway power and all K class in the first corner as you go through the guardrail." Carlos said trying to make Sweeper think.

"Well I suppose I got no choice but to drive this R34 this year. But you can count on me when I tell you this Carlos! I will NOT be sticking with this GT-R in 2008, not at all." Sweeper replied harshly to Carlos.

"Heh, if you did then I would have to smack you up, you are the FD specialist after all and the so called God Rotary." Carlos replied.

"Give me a break from that God nickname will ya Carlos? Ok let's head out then, do you mind taking the rental car Carlos? I need to make a stop by Jane's for some parts and if she still has what I need." Sweeper replied.

"Not a problem Sweeper, you know I love these rental cars which are FF (**Short Author note: Front engine, Front wheel drive**)." Carlos said sarcastically as he left through the warehouse door.

Sweeper then went to open the large doors to allow them to drive out the GT-R.  
Carlos got into the rental car and took off as he allready knew where Sweeper would be heading, and since he had a GT-R he wouldn't have any problems catching up to a FF.  
As Sweeper returned after opening the doors he turned towards Sakura.

"Let's head out then, Sakura." Sweeper said and got into the drivers seat.

Sakura's response was getting into the passenger seat and closing the door.  
Sweeper on the other hand, did not start to move the car right away, he kept staring at the wheel and adjusting the bucket seat and seemed like he was in a trance.

"What's the problem John?" Sakura asked.

"It just feels so... Unusual to drive this thing." Sweeper said and shifted into 1st gear and let go off the clutch.

The intial start was flawed as Sweeper stalled the engine and the car only moved half a metre or a few feet whatever unit you preferred.  
Annoyed at the initial launch Sweeper were cursing as he slammed on the clutch and turned the key letting the car come back to life before he this time fed it a lot of throttle and left the warehouse while chirping the tires.  
Once outside he slammed on the brakes and put the GT-R in neutral before pulling the parking brake and letting the GT-R hold it's position using the rear parking drum brake. (**Short Author note: Just had to clearify that the Skyline GT-R has a single drum brake for the parking brake at the rear wheels**)  
The mercenary opened the door and left the car, he had to close the warehouse doors before leaving, it didn't take long to do that however and he was quickly back in the car.  
Disengaging the parking brake and putting the car into first gear and letting the clutch slip out slowly this time ensured a perfect start and the GT-R was on the road again after remaining hidden for years.  
At the first corner Sweeper braked hard and threw the car sideways to test it out and quickly recovered the tail.

"I think I am starting to get the hang of this car again..." Sweeper mumbled as it rocketed out of the corner.

Carlos had guessed that Sweeper would be in partial racing mood so he kept pushing that rental car for all it was worth.  
Although in every corner he cursed the FF layout and all the understeering of that crappy car he had gotten.

"This is really some piece of shit! Cannot take a corner without going dead ahead, and if you try to slide it all it wants to do is change direction towards the outside guardrail... Why did they allow these cars on the road anyway? They are dangerous for crying out loud." Carlos mumbled as was fighting the understeering.

Shortly after Carlos had exited the corner he saw a R34 catch up quickly to his rental car.  
Sweeper had closed the gap quickly with both power and much better cornering grip, something that was quite obvious when you looked at tire size of the two cars, drivetrain, weight and finally the suspension as well as the bodykit.  
The 34 was superior in everyway to the rental car except in one field, that was the fact that the rental car was a 4 door sedan and therefore was capable of transporting more people with more comfort than a Skyline GT-R could, although the GT-R did have a backseat it was fairly cramped.

"You finally caught up, well that's to be expected from a 34." Carlos thought as he looked in the rear view mirror and slowed down.

The two cars didn't race any further as it would be pointless and continiued cruising towards a certain rotary shop.  
Sweeper parked outside with Carlos putting the rental car in the parking slot behind the Skyline and the gang entered, at the front desk a familiar woman where standing.

"Sweeper, Carlos and Sakura? What brings you here? I thought you were prepping for the World Cup in Japan now." Jane started as she saw them enter her shop.

The shop itself was fairly nice and by the moment you entered it you clearly would see that she was specialized in rotary engines.  
On the wall above the counter several rotors in different sizes were hanging and there was a big poster of the Mazda 787B as well.  
Continiuing along the shelves there were everything from rotary housings to intake manifolds and tuning parts for the rotary, with Jane's own parts standing on a shelf on their own.  
Even though she had spent money on research and gotten her own tuning parts made, she still stocked and sold parts from other famous brands that had parts for rotary cars, prices were so and so when it came to the parts some were cheaper, others were more expensive than her own.  
But all in all, Sweeper knew that Jane never made compromizes with her parts to achieve the goal she had set, she was willing to go that extra mile for both the customer and to make sure the part was the best you could get weather your ambitions were high power drag racing and track racing or daily driving on the street.

"Well, we ran into a slight problem with that you can say." Carlos started.

"Slight problem? Does it have anything to do with the car?" Jane asked.

"Yeah..." Sweeper said and begun scratching the back of his head.

Jane's response was in an action, she walked around the counter and towards the door and had a look out on the street.  
She looked both up and down as if she was looking for something in particular.

"I don't see your RX-7, Sweeper. Where is it?" Jane asked.

"It is toast back in Japan! I don't know who it was but it was struck by a rocket from a rocket launcher, suffice to say nothing is left of it, nothing that can be salvaged anyway." Sweeper said slowly.

"IT IS WHAT?" Jane awoke quickly and abrubtly.

"He said it was toast." Carlos repeated Sweeper's words.

"I HEARD THAT HE SAID THAT, THANK YOU!" Jane spun around and sneered at Carlos.

"Like I said, I do not know who it was that did it, I had to dive out of the way from a rain of carbon fibre, aluminium and other types of debris from the explosion. When I finally got back out there the black 4 door sedan was pulling away and was outside the range of this." Sweeper said and pulled out the Czech pistol for Jane to see.

Jane quickly calmed down and shook her head, it was clear that this was not the news she wanted to hear.  
Not after Sweeper had becomed her major symbol of her parts quality and it was all blown away on one night.

"So what will you do now Sweeper? Retire from the World Cup?" Jane asked.

"Nope, I am not thinking of that anymore, not after I was beaten that badly anyway. But if you look out the door and see that R34 GT-R Jane, that is what I will have to run for the 2007 season." Sweeper said and pointed at the Skyline.

"I told you that pistons are no good when it comes for racing, didn't I? And wasn't you Mr GT-R's-suck-so-badly-and-can't-be-driven-at-all?" Jane asked as she saw the GT-R on the street.

"Well the GT-R part you are right about, but I got no choice this time around. But for the pistons you are way off, I came to you today because I need another fine crafted 4 rotor of the same type that I had in the FD." Sweeper said.

"That thing is an abonomation you know, putting a rotary in a GT-R is like punching the queen of England in the face or something like that anyway. But it is not a problem, I will get you that engine you need, no problem at all. I will have it assembled as quickly as possible and I will ship it to Japan so that you can install it and get onto beating the new boys in the World Cup." Jane said.

"And the cost of the engine?" Sweeper asked.

"That we will discuss some other time, you owe me a win in the World Cup at least after this." Jane said with a smile.

"Not a problem Jane, if I can still keep up with mr God Skyline here then I stand a chance at least." Sweeper replied with a grin as he looked at Carlos.

The 3 left the shop and Jane went behind the counter to start making a few phone calls.  
She was going to have to gather a few parts and those had to be delivered yesterday and not tomorrow.


End file.
